Sweet Lulaby
by debisanacronym1
Summary: Pan isn't really fond of females, that's the whole reason the BOYS are called the lost BOYS not the lost children. Only three girls are actually allowed to be on his island. Wendy and Tink being two of them. The third he never really got to know her name, but the only reason he allowed her to stay was because of her angelic voice that would echo through out the island.(Panry)
1. Complications

Henry sat down on the fallen log that he was by. He took a little stroll away from camp to clear his head. He knew Pan would be pissed that he was gone but in all honesty he didn't care. Pan would get over it and walk off some where, without giving anyone any knowledge of where he was going, or when he was getting back. This worried Henry. Henry didn't like when Pan would leave with out a say in where he was going. Truthfully... he cared for Peter. Maybe a little more then he should...

Okay... so maybe that's why Henry need a little bit of a walk. He needed to sort out his feelings abut everything, but mostly the ones about Pan. He knew that he cared for the "teenager" but he didn't know the entire extent of it. Henry was even debating the fact if he even wanted his family to find him... Henry shook his head no. Of coarse he wanted his family to find him, but maybe not right away... maybe in a few more months or so. He didn't want to leave Pan just yet. The thought of him leaving the older boys side made his heart ach painfully. Henry grabbed at his chest. Okay... so maybe he did know how much he felt for Pan... and that was enough to terrifie him. If felt this much for Pan then he wouldn't want to leave the island when his family came for him. Just as Pan said. He rested his chin on his hand and let out a pained sigh.

Back at camp Pan watch as his "family" gathered around a long make-shift table set with tonight's dinner. He watched Wendy hit a boy with a spoon as he made a comment on her food. Pan made another scan of the area, and his stomach dropped. He looked over at Wendy as she made her way over to him quickly.

"Were's Henry?!" she asked in a hushed ,but strict tone. Pans eyes widened.

"I don't know." he said plainly. He watch as Wendy started to freak out.

"Stay with the boys." Pan stated.

"I'm gonna go find him." was all that he left Wendy with, after he had vanished. Pan went and searched the area, around the camp. He knew that on foot Henry couldn't have gotten far. When he did find him a wave of relief rushed over him. He was irritated that Henry had walked off on his own, for all he knew he could of gotten seriously injured and he wouldn't have known.

"What do you think your doing?" Pan asked the thinking boy. Alarmed, Henry jolted up. He looked behind him and say the irritantce wright-en all over Peters face.

"I needed to go for a walk." Henry said flatly. He looked back in the other direction trying to hid his rosy red blush that was spreading across his face quickly.

"Why would you need to do that?" Peter asked genuinely confused. Henry shrugged and tried harder to hide his face. Peter walked over to Henry and sat next to him.

"Is it one of the boys?" Peter asked and turned to him. Henry looked down at his shoes realizing he couldn't hide anymore.

"No..." he mumbled and felt his cheeks get redder. Peter watched him do this, he put an arm around Henry, and put his finger under his chin turning Henry's face over to his. He looked into the young boys eyes and saw them dance with some sort of light that confused him.

Henry's heart pounded in his chest so loudly that it was a wonder that Peter couldn't here it. He felt himself get pulled closer to Peter, which made him even more nervous then he was before.

"Is there something you're not telling me Henry?" Pan said, his breath tickling Henry's lips.

"Peter..." Henry sighed. They were quickly interrupted by a rustling behind them fallowed with-

"Peter have you found him ye-" Wendy's voice asked. She caught sight of the two boys and went silent mid sentence.

"I'll just... yeah." she said and quickly retreated. Her fangirling giggle still being heard as she left.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows together as he watched as she left and then shook it off. He stood up and held out his hand to Henry.

"The're probably wondering were we are." he says hand still out. Henry looked at the hand for a second and grabbed it allowing Peter to pull him up with ease.

* * *

**an: So that was my first Panry fic chapter. Please tell me if I'm doing okay, or not because I'm kinda worried. If you think I should continue tell me too because this (in my head) was originally supposed to be a one shot, but now I'm not too sure... **


	2. Questions and Answers

Peter held Henry's hand tight, as he led him through the dense jungle and back to the camp. As irritated as he was, right then he could only think of the tiny flame lit in Henry's eyes when he looked at him before. Was it some type of magic that Peter was unfamiliar with? Peter grunted in confusion.

"Peter, you okay?" Henry asked taking observation to Peter's expressions and body language. Peter looked at Henry, his expression softened when he notice the discomfort of Henry.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Peter said. After a few more minutes they were back at the camp and the boys were still eating. When Wendy caught sight of Henry she rushed over to him and snatched him into a tight, bone-crushing hug.

"Henry! Oh dear lord I was so worried!" she gushed as she pressed him against her soft chest.

"Wendy. Cant. Breath." Henry said suffocating. Wendy pulled him away from her. She check him up and down for bruises, cuts,... hickey's...

"Wendy I'm fine! Don't worry. Peter would of noticed if there was something wrong." Henry said in a light chuckle at the girls antics. Wendy put her hands on her hips in a sassy manor.

_"I bet he would of..." _Wendy said in her head. She shook it off and grabbed the Henry's hand.

"Come on... Lets get some food in you before the boy's eat it all." she said as she dragged him along to the table. She had him sit in the seat next to her as she made him a plate.

Henry liked Wendy, and he really didn't mind getting gushed over. She was like the protective big sister, he never asked for but always wanted. Everyone here either called her Wendy or big sis. It was obvious how much she saw these boy's as her family. She liked hanging out with the lost boys and Peter, but she showed a large amount of affection to Henry. Henry reminded her of her brothers, she just felt the immediate urge to nurturer the young boy. This how ever did not go well with Peter though...

"Uh... Wendy?" Henry asked, tugging at her arm sleeve. She turned to him and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Yes sweet-heart?" she asked, smiling at the younger boy.

"Were you ever in love?" he asked sheepishly. Wendy sat back in her chair, and pondered at the young boy's question.

"Once." she started.

"Long ago. He was older then me. 18 or 19 years old. I myself was around 15. He was the son of my fathers best friend. He and his father would come by sometime and we would sneak out to the back yard or to the sweets shop around the corner, and he always had a way of making me smile on the worst of days." she said in a quiet voice, with a sad look plastered on her face.

"What happened to him?" Henry ask. Wendy looked back at Henry.

"Oh you know... we just broke apart I guess." she said and waved her hand around like it was nothing. She then looked at Henry with a serious expression.

"What did it feel like? To be in love?" Henry asked again. Wendy gave a slight chuckle.

"Whenever he touched me... a big rosy red blush would fill my cheeks, and I would get butterfly's in my stomach. When I looked into his eyes I could get lost for hours. And when we danced I felt wait-less, but when we kissed..." Wendy pause and searched for the right words.

"It felt as though... nothing else in the world mattered. That it was just him and me..." She said. Henry looked back at her. He smiled.

"Why do you want to know this?" she asked him, in an amused tone. Henry then got immediately flustered and a large blush spread across his porcelain cheeks.

"Uh.. you know. Just curious is all..." he said. Wendy smiled.

"So what are you two talking about?" Peter ask, emerging from behind them. Wendy turned and stood up.

"Oh nothing Panry just some private stuff that you wouldn't want to get into." Wendy said and straightend her skirt out. Peter furrowed his eyebrows and mouthed the word Panry. He just decided to ignore it, thinking it was just some female thing.

"As lead of the island I need to be aware of all "privet stuff", between my lost boys." Peter said persisting.

"Uh..- Benny you need me for what?!" she said grabbing the attention of the blonde on the other side of the camp, mildly confusing him.

"Oh okay! You need help with that... thing?! K I'll be right there." Wendy said and retreated the cold stare of Peter. Leaving him and peter alone.

"Henry can I talk to you for a moment..." Peter said grabbing Henry's hand and dragging away from the other lost boy's.

"What were you two talking about?" Peter asked in a resentful voice.

"Nothing just you know... things." Henry said, blushing still, and ever so wanting to get out of that conversation. Peter crossed his arms across his chest.

"You think that girl is your true love don't you?" he asked. Henry looked back at Peter.

"No! I was just curious! Besides Wendy's too much like a big sister!" Henry said. Peter eyed him down closely, he looked back into Henry's eyes seeing the same flame from before.

"Fine..." he huffed "Whatever..."

"Peter are you... jealous of Wendy?" Henry asked in a amused tone. Peter eyes went wide as he felt something ackward happen to his face.

"N-no!" he said. Henry looked in amusement as a little patch of pink flushed his cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" Henry asked. At this point Peter stormed away, leaving a very shocked Henry behind.

* * *

**Review and favorite please! :)**


	3. Confessions and Commitments

Henry sat on a log and looked over to where Peter had disappeared to. It was getting late and he wasn't turning up yet.

"You ok kid?" Henry heard a voice ask. He turned his head and saw Marshall, one of the newest lost boys. All of the other lost boys nick-named him "pretty boy" due to his "pretty" features such as his sleek black hair, well toned arms, his perfect teeth, and his singing voice which he used frequently around camp. The same singing voice that would be accompanied by his red bass guitar that held the shape of a battle ax.

"No I'm fine, just a little worried is all." Henry said in a shaky voice. Marshall sat down next to him.

"Alright." Marshall said in a sigh.

"What ya' do to piss him off?" he asked in his jazz like voice.

"I uh... asked if he was jealous of wendy." Henry sheepishly said. Marshall shrugged.

"Can't blame him. I wouldn't be that ecstatic if _**my**_ boyfriend was being flaunted over from one of my best friends." Marshall said.

"Maybe you should go talk to him. I mean you know where he is." Marshall said. Henry felt himself lift up.

"Yeah... your right." Henry said, and started walking over to the spot where Peter disappeared.

"And hes not my boyfriend!" he yelled as he exited the camp. Marshall just smiled with his smug grin of his. When he was sure henry was gone and the rest of the lost boys were either asleep or heading to bed, he got up and left with business the _he_ needed to attend to.

Henry walked through the dense jungle, heading to "the cove" as the lost boy's called it. It was where Peter headed to think every now and then. Though Henry had only been there for eight weeks, he had a decent idea of were everything was, and how to get there. On the way to the cove Henry couldn't help but think of the comment that Marshall made. Did the lost boys think of Henry as Peters boyfriend? Apart of Henry felt bashful when he thought of the idea, the other part could understand why the lost boys _would_ think of Henry as Peters boyfriend. I mean Henry did prefer Peters company over the rest of lost boys, and Peter would always sit near or prefer that Henry be near him most of the time. As Henry walked he was immediately stopped. His ears were fills with beautiful sighs of music, from the other direction. The sighs of music were familiar and comforting to Henry. It was almost as if someone was singing the word "home" to him. Forgetting all reasons for why he was walking in the first place he started fallowing the lulls of the beautiful voice.

As Henry walked closer and closer to the music he realised were the familiar tune was from. It was his favorite lullaby. As he got closer and closer to the voice he found himself getting closer to one of the main beaches, near Peters cove. Henry stopped abruptly when he got to the beach. Floating over the water was a silhouette of a female with long jet black hair that almost touched the water, and grey shin that the moonlight bounced off of. In her arms a red instrument.

As the lullaby washed over him he felt himself sink into a sitting position, listening to comforting and beautiful voice.

"Are you familiar with the song?" he heard yet another soothing voice say in a whisper. Pan. Henry without turning his head gave a simple nodd.

"Its my favorite Lullaby." Henry replied to Peter in a hushed voice.

"Its about a princess. She was born with the spirit of the moon. From birth her destiny was decided for her, and she knew that one day she would have to sacrifice her life for her people." Henry went on.

"Such a sad and beautiful story..." he trailed off.

"Henry." Peter said grabbing his attention. Henry turned his head to see Peters arm extended out with his hand held out.

"Can I have this dance?" Peter asked. Henry's cheeks flushed to a rosy red color.

"Yes." he said weakly. He took Peters hand and felt himself be lifted up.

_Silver light  
She turned her face up to the starlit sky  
And on this night began to wonder why  
She knew that soon the day would come _

Peters arm wrapped around Henry's waist and pulled him in. Henry wrapped an arm around Peters neck, and they both conjoined hands, creating a perfect position.

_Born to be  
An heir of beauty and serenity  
Into this world she entered quietly  
To her surprise she was the one _

Henry laid his head against Peters chest. Peters head rested against the top of Henry's as the began to sway their body's slowly to music.

_Destiny was close behind her  
Phantom of borrowed life  
And the sea was a reminder  
Mirror of given light _

Henry was clumsy and had no idea of what he was doing. He was luck to have Peter there to guide him. Peter didn't care how henry could dance, he was just enjoying the moment him and the younger boy were having together.

_Then one day  
The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey  
Traversed a winding road and came her way  
She found the love she hoped she would _

Henry tripped on his feet, and fell onto the older boy mildly embarrassing himself.

_But she knew  
That she had promises to stay true to  
The dormant daughter of the silver moon  
Then all at once she understood_

Peter looked into Henry's eyes. He just stared marveling at the young boy's beauty and innocents. He swiftly swiped a stray hair from Henry's face.

_Destiny was close behind her  
Phantom of borrowed life  
And the sea was a reminder  
Mirror of given light _

"Pan..." Henry sighed out staring up into Peters eyes. Eyes that held darkness from a past, and a light that gave Henry joy and acceptance.

_From the sky  
She watched the life  
She'd known she would leave behind  
Said goodbye  
And gave her people  
Life through her sacrifice_

Putting a hand on each side of Henry's face Peter collided his lips with Henry's. Henry gave in to Peter and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Peters while standing on his toes. Peter then forcefully pushed his tongue through Henry's lips, earning a moan from Henry. Peter and Henry's tongue lazily wrestled each others. Henry was young and inexperienced, but Peter was bold and he knew how to please the young boy. Peters tongue won dominance and explored Henry's mouth teasing and massaging at Henry's tongue. Henry moaned for a second time as he let Peter explore every inch of his mouth. The time came when Henry desperately needed air, Henry pulled away from Pan and gasped for air. He was quickly forced back against his lips.

"Don't pull away from me..." Peter growld against Henry's lips. Peter kissed Henry's lips harshly then lead a trail of kisses down to Henry's neck. Henry intertwined his fingers into Peters wavy hair. Peter sucked and nipped at Henry's neck. Peter then ran his tongue over a particular spot over Henry's neck.

"Nnnnnaaaa..." Henry moaned as pleasure ran through his entire body. Peter smirked against Henry's skin. He nipped there a few more times and listened to Henry moan.

"Peter..." Henry moaned, and slightly bucked his hips. Peter stopped and grabbed Henry's waist.

"Maybe we should stop..." Peter said quietly. Tears filled Henry's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Sorry?" Peter asked cutting him off.

"Henry you have nothing to be sorry about. That was one of the best moments of my life and I would love to go farther but-"

"But you don't love me." Henry said tears escaping his eyes. Peter grabbed Henry's face and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Henry I've loved you before you were even born. Thats the reason we shouldn't continue." Peter said. Henry looked back into Peter's eyes.

"Henry if I were to rob you of your innocence, I would like to have your hand in marriage first."

"What are you say Peter?..."

"Henry... will you marry me?"

* * *

**hey guys! I know you guys think I'm going really fast but this is all apart of the story don't worry! Its not going as fast as you think. Heres the link to the lullaby. I encourage you to look i up its freaking amazing! **

** watch?v=ZW25nrh-mxo**


	4. Warning

Peter stroked Henry's cheek. Last night Henry had fainted and Peter carried him back to his "room". Which was hidden from the other lost boys except for Felix, Wendy, and Tink. On his makeshift mattress laid animal furs, hand sewn pillows, and now Peters fiance. Peter saw the small boy start to stir around , he smiled.

"Morning love." Peter said and placed a kiss against Henry's forehead. Henry mumbled a faint "morning" and buried his head into Peters chest. Peter's smile got bigger in amusement.

"We're gonna have to get up at some point, you know..." Peter said, as he laid his chin on the top of Henry's head.

"I don' wanna." Henry said, muffled against Peter's well toned chest. Peter chuckled at Henry's childness. Peter sat up dragging Henry along, forcing him to get up. Peter watched Henry rub his eyes with back of his hand, adorably.

"What are we gonna tell the lost boys?" Henry asked in a yawn. Peter thought about it for a moment.

"They are our family, they're gonna have to find out sooner or later." Peter said. Henry looked at Peter and gave him a smile.

"Wendy's gonna be pissed." Henry said. Peter let out a laugh in agreement.

* * *

On the other side of the island things weren't so happy. Emma sat down and began sharpening her blade. Regina sighed and walked over to her.

"Whats wrong?" she asked. Emma glanced over at her.

"Nothing." Emma said plainly.

"Your lying. Tell me what it is or I'll force it out of you." Regina said over too the younger female.

"What if... what if Henry doesn't wan't to leave?" Emma confessed.

"What?! Of Course Henry wants to leave! This isn't up for discussion!"

"Think about it! Henry wouldn't be here if he didn't feel at least an ounce of loneliness!"

"Henry was kidnapped! That fucking _**demon**_ probably has him in some sort of cage or imprisonment right now!" Regina yelled.

"You know what, your right. I don't even know why I'm thinking about this." Emma said, agreeing with the evil queen.

"Get your act together Emma. Tomorrow night we get Henry back. We can't have you being in doubt." Regina said, she then swiftly left the women. Emma went back to sharpening the blade on her machete.

"Your right you know."

Emma quickly bolted up holding her machete out ready for a fight.

"Jesus Christ calm down will ya?" the voice said again. Emma heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. She turned and saw what seemed to be a teenage girl. Her hair dark. It almost looked indigo. Not to mention it was long, it was tied into a ponytail yet it still fell to her waist. She wore a red plaid button up shirt with a grey tanktop underneath, black skinny jeans, and bright red converse sneakers. Her skin was a pale grey, ears pointed, eyes dark, and had some sort of red instrument on her back... a guitar maybe?

"Who are you?" Emma threatened. The girl sighed.

"A friend of Henry's." she said.

"I want a name."

"Names aren't important right now, what's important now is Henry." she said, in a stern voice that gave Emma an uneasy feeling.

"You must realise that now that Henry has created a strong bond with Peter and the Lost Boys. He considers them family." she said.

"But at the same time he has not forgotten about you. He loves both of his family's."

"Family's? Henry was brought here by force."

"And you were brought to Storybrooke by force. Now look at you."

"That was completely different!" Emma yelled.

"But was it?" the girl took a step forward, Emma held out the machete in a way that made her look like she was going to attack. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Child didn't I just tell you to calm down?" the girl said exasperated.

"Child? How old do you think I am?" Emma said, in confusion. The girls eyes flashed a crimson red color.

"Though my body may possess one of a teenager I am hundreds of years older then you." she told with irritance.

"Don't take this warning likely. If you take away Henry from his Family, the family that you created will surely fall apart."

"How do you know all this?" Emma asked.

"Trust me. I have to leave. It seems you mother wants to know were you are." she said and gave a smug grin.

"Emma!" called out snows voice. Emma turned her head in the direction of were her mothers voice was heard.

"How did you-" Emma was stopped when she realised that the girl had disappeared.

"Emma?" Snow called a second time.

"Yeah." Emma replied "I'm coming."

* * *

**So I have given various hints of who the "secret" girl is. Tell me in the Reviews!**


	5. New Beginnings and a Ring

_*hours later*_

At the table everyone was at their normal seats. Peter at the head of the table, with Henry on one side of him, Feix the other, and Wendy next to Henry. The boys jostled and pushed each other around, everyone in a particularly happy mood. To Peter now was the best time to tell his family. Henry watched as Peter stood up grabbing the attention of the rest of the lost boys.

"I wonder what Peter has to say..." Wendy asked. Henry just smiled.

"Brothers!" Peter started. "And sister." he corrected earning a laugh from the group.

"Eight weeks ago we accepted a boy into our Family. A boy who would one day save magic. And I find it safe to say that I fell in love with him." Peter grabbed Henry's hand.

"So I wanted you to be the first to know, that as of now. We are engaged. And I couldn't be happier." Peter sat down leaving looks of shock on the lost boys faces. All except three. Marshall, Felix, and Wendy. Marshall had his smug grin on while eating his assortment of strawberries and apples. Felix looked like he couldn't care any less. Wendy well... **(an:she reacted the way a fangirl would if she found out they the writers of her fandom were making her otp cannon) **Henry watched as his friend flailed her arms, while making a squeaking noise.

"You okay?..." Henry asked genuinely worried for Wendy's well being.

"She's fine Henry. Just excited." Marshall said, smiling.

"Now." Marshall said clapping his hands together.

"Lets see that ring." Marshall said.

"Your right Marshall! Come on Henry let us see!" Wendy said, practically jumping in her chair with excitement.

"Oh right!" Peter said "How could I have forgotten..." Peter reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small wooden box with small designs engraved into it. He handed the box to Henry.

"We can't have a bride without a ring now can we..." Peter said. Henry opened the box only to have his breath taken away.

"I've had it for longer than I can remember... I thought it would look nice on you. Its a mood ring." Peter said.

"Its amazing..." Henry breathed. Pan took the ring out of the box and grabbed Henry's left hand. He slid the ring onto Henry's ring finger.

"Fits perfectly." Peter said with a smile. Henry watched as the jewel changed color to a soft pink.

"Pink. Bashful." Marshall said taking notice to the ring. He let out a slight chuckle as Henry's cheeks went red.

"So have you picked out a date for the wedding?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy they got engaged less then twelve hours ago. Calm your self." Felix said without looking up from his plate. Wendy made a face at him and turned back to Henry.

"I am so happy for you two!" Wendy gushed as she crushed him against her. His face once again was pressed into her soft chest.

"Jesus Wendy don't suffocate the poor boy." Marshall joked. Wendy pulled away from him.

"Uh Wendy?" Henry shyly asked.

"Yes?"

"Since you seem more notified about this sort of thing. I was thinking that maybe... you could plan our wedding." Henry said.

"Me?..." the girl asked astonished.

"Well me and Peter have no idea what were doing so... why not?" Henry said, He smiled at his friend. Henry watched as she bolted up.

"Marshall!" she yelled grabbing the boys attention. She ran to the other side of the table and linked arms with him.

"Come on! We're going to go look at flower bouquet options!" Wendy squeaked.

"Wait why me!"

"Because! Your the closest thing I have to another girl!" she said. She didn't even have time to let him get a word in other wise, before she was dragging him away.

"See you later Pretty Boy!" Felix teased as Marshall was dragged to god-knows-where.

"You probably shouldn't have given her that power..." Peter said to Henry. Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like to plan out our wedding?" Henry asked.

"Good point." Peter agreed. Soon dinner ended and the lost boys departed. Some went hunting, others went to dance near the fire, and Henry was dragged off by Wendy. Peter walked over next to Felix, who at the time was leaning against a tree.

"I think it may be time, to let our Prisoner go." Peter said in a hushed voice making sure only Felix could hear him.

"What makes you think so?" Felix asked in the same tone.

"The game is over. I already won. Henry has my heart, and soon I will have his."

"The wedding is still a long ways away. Who's to say that nothing will happen?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked sensing doubt from the taller male.

"Henry's other family they wont stop until they have him. Who's to says that they will allow Henry to be with you?" Felix said.

"Though you put up a good argument Neal being here will do nothing to benefit us, or lead to our demise. You and Brenet go lower him down. Lead him back to his family. They probably figured out by now that hes alive."

"Yes sir." Felix said, he gave a nod then disappeared into the jungal.

* * *

**PM if you want the link to the ring!**


	6. White Roses

Felix and Brent approached the tree were Neal was being held in a cage.

"Cut him down." Felix said. Brent took out a small dagger and began to cut the rope that was holding up Neal. When the rope was cut the cage fell to the ground with a thud. Felix walked over to the cage and knelt down.

"Your lucky. You don't have to stay here anymore. Pans letting you free."

"Why?" Neal's tired and weak voice asked.

"Because. Pan won. So logically, there's no reason for you being here." Felix said as he cut open the cage.

"I don't understand." Neal said as was brought out of the small box and both of his arms were held behind his back.

"What did he win?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Felix asked.

"Henry."

* * *

Henry was sat down next to Wendy and Marshall. Wendy was showing Henry an assortment of flower bouquets.

"So what about this one." Wendy said. She handed him a bouquet of orange and red flowers. She looked him up and down.

"It doesn't feel like you though..." Wendy sighed in aggravation. That was literally the last flower bouquet that she had.

"Wendy." Marshall said. Wendy turned around she took the bouquet out of his hands.

"This may work..." Wendy said. She turned around and gave it to Henry.

"Stand up." Marshall ordered. Henry stood up and held the bouquet close. It was a simple white rose bouquet. It had a purple ribbon wrapped around the stems so it wouldn't come apart. Roses were rare, on Neverland. There are about only five small rose bushed scattered around the island. All of them red, so white roses were virtually impossible. Well... that is unless you eat the color red.

"Oh Henry..." Wendy said in a whisper. She saw the way the young boy looked. Her heart gave whim as she notice how (dare I say it) beautiful the boy looked.

"Marshall your a genius!" Wendy said "But... how did you get the roses?..." Marshall put on his smug grin and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I have my ways.." was all he said. Wendy didn't question the boy, she just thanked him.

"Okay next on topics we have discus is the dress." Wendy said when she had calmed herself down.

"Dress?!" Henry stressed. His cheeks went red, and the jewel on his ring flashed pink, as he imagined himself in a wedding gown...

"I have to agree with Henry here Wendy. I think that you may be forgetting something here... Henry's a boy." Marshall said. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know that bit." she said.

"But he is not walking down the isle in some boring **_black_** tux."

"Fine." Marshall said agreeing with her. "I'm sure we can find some sort of middle ground here."

"Okay so we need something long and flowy-"

"But not feminine."

"Something that both males and females can wear." Marshall and Wendy said going back and forth. Just then Felix walked by...

The two looked at each other.

"You don't think?..."

"Oh I think." two big grins spread across both the lost boy and girls faces. Grins that terrified Henry...

* * *

**Tell me what you think so far! Also I know its kind of obvious but Review to tell me what Marshall and Wendy meant! I will be posting in the reviews the link to the flower bouquet! :)**


	7. Family

When Neal got to the little camp that Henry's family, Hook, and Tinkerbell had set up, there was a small amount of rejoice then a ton of questions.

"But why would Pan just_ let_ you go." Emma asked, if she knew anything about Pan it was that this had to be some sort of ploy.

"One of the Lost Boys told me that it was because 'Pan had won'." Neal answered.

"But what does that mean?" Snow asked. She was sitting next to Charming with his arm wrapped her shoulders.

"That he won." a female voice said, shocking the small group. Everyone got into a battle position, holding up all of there weapons trying to protect one another.

"Jumpy are we?" said the figure stepping onto the camp.

"Not you again..." Emma said under her breath, as she watched the girl walk onto the camp.

"You can lower your weapons. I mean you no harm. If anything I'm here to help." she said, swiping a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"How can we trust you?" Tinkerbell asked, her face trying its best to be emotionless.

"She's not a threat." Emma said. Everyone turned to her.

"How do you know?" Regina asked, some what between anger and curiosity.

"Because we talked, yesterday."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"Excuse me if you are done with your bickering there's something I needed to say." the girl strictly said. The group turned to her.

"You." the girl pointed over at Charming. The entire groups eyes focused onto him.

"Your blood was poisoned." she said plain and simple. He looked at her wide-eyed.

"Yes but how did you-"

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is the fact that you can't leave the island without dieing. So like the '_nice'_ person I am gonna help." She said. The groups eyes burned onto her.

"How?.." Charming asked. He stepped out in front of the group. It was a type of intimidation that wasn't gonna work on the girl. She was to smart and wise to **_let_ **herself be intimidated.

"Your blood." she started "Its contaminated, with evil. I'm the only on who knows the ritual that can pure your blood. Its not perfect... but it will work good enough to let you off the island." she said. She watched as charming looked back to snow. She looked at the rest of the group, then gave a faint nod back to charming.

* * *

Inside Tink's tree house charming laid down in the middle of the "floor" shirtless. Everyone else was outside, because she insisted that they would only be a distraction.

"You do know what your doing right?" Charming asked, worry in his voice. She looked back at him, not saying a word.

"Its not an insult I just-" Charming stopped noticing her dead stare, taking the hint. She grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it into a knot.

"Bite." was the only thing that she said as she put it into his mouth. Charming's face showed one of confusion.

_"Bite?" _he thought. He soon realized why she said bite when she took a dagger a jabbed a knife were the arrow had hit him. Making the wound bleed. The girl rolled her eyes as she herd his surprised yell. She rubbed the wound with salt, making it hurt even more for him.

"Don't worry... this part will only hurt a bit." she said, a bit of amusement strong into her voice. Charming looked at her, completely scared shit-less. She plunged her teeth into the wound and proceeded to drain his blood of the crimson red color, letting it turn into a pure white.

It felt like the entire island heard the screams of the Prince, as the mysterious girl cleansed his blood. When she pulled away, she had the princes newly found white blood around the edges of her mouth and a passed out Charming. She leaned down to his ear and softly whispered-

"I lied."

* * *

Outside Snow listened to blood-curdling screams of her husband. She was being comforted by her daughter, if by comforted you mean being held back while hyperventilating. They all watched as the girl they just met jumped down from the ex-fairy's tree house.

"Hes knocked out. But alive." she said. It was a few moments of awkward silence, before she turned and started to leave.

"Wait!" Snow yelled and ran after her. The girl got about 4 feet away from the camp when snow grabbed her arm.

"Why did you do it? You didn't have too. You could of just let him die." Snow said. The girl stiffened.

"Henry isn't just _your _family. You all seem to forget about the other people who love Henry." she said in an evil snarl, that terrified Snow. She dropped her hand and backed away from her.

"Who are you..." Snow breathed. The girls smug and devilish grim spread over her face.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me." She turned around and bored her eyes into Snows.

"Bonnibel."

* * *

**Merry Christmas guys here's your gift! A good ole fashioned cliff hanger.**


End file.
